


Together

by Sessaware



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessaware/pseuds/Sessaware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dust is far from cleared but Connie doesn’t need much to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble to practice writing character death/tragedy/sad things. Thanks to my pal Steve for the assist!!

The dust is far from cleared but Connie doesn’t need much to see him. Her body aches terribly as she scrambles to her knees, scraped raw and bloody, and crawls over to him. Why? Why is he even here? He should be regaining his strength somewhere safe after using all that power to shield them from the Home World war ship. He couldn’t even stand on his own the last time she saw him. 

Rose’s sword is lodged in the ground nearby and she jerks it free on her way over to him. The blisters on her hands bleed freshly from the pressure as do her fingers where the nails have been snapped off during the fight. It makes her grip slick but she’s adamant in her hold and doesn’t even realize until she turns Steven over and leaves a red handprint on his arm. It doesn’t matter compared to the way he looks.

“Steven?” Her voice is a croaky whisper, dry and choked, “Steven?”

His eyes trip without seeing, responding to her, but the gurgle in his throat has him spitting blood over words.

“No…” An incessant ringing in her ears, “No no no.”

Her parents are doctors. Years of listening in on their conversations has taught her a lot. Blood is flooding his lungs and Connie moves him to help drain it. Even with the utmost care, she can’t stop the bubbled scream of his pain. Tears cloud her vision but this is not the time, damn it! Steven cannot die!

It’s not just her own blood on her hands now, staining her clothes, it’s his too while he sputters and groans. 

“Why, Steven?” Connie bites her cheek, hating the awful weakness in her voice, hating the sob stuck in her throat, “Why did you come back?”

His eyes are half open but she can’t really say whether or not he can still hear her. Older word creep into her head like a slow knife. The weight of her happiness back then feels like it will crush her.

“If Connie is going to fight, we’re going to fight together!”

That awful sob breaks free unbidden at the memory. 

Gems are supposed to regenerate, but Steven is half human.

Steven needs to breathe and needs his heart to beat, but now he’s completely still.


End file.
